Bury My Heart
by Perhaps I can Fly
Summary: Tsuki just wanted to prove herself as a capable ninja. But after running away from the Leaf Village under the threat of demotion from ANBU to civilian, she was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, only to meet a certain supposedly dead Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

I was 11 when I graduated from the Ninja Academy of the Lead Village, and since bearing the fact that I graduated one year after Naruto and the rest, might not be part of the Konoha 12, but that doesn't mean I wasn't friends with them. The thirteen of us were the best of friends, hanging out together, and occasionally training together.

The previous hokage had been nice enough, and allowed the lonely me to share a sensei with one team, that Uchiha's team, meaning that Kakashi was my sensei, no matter how much I really hated that lazy bastard. The four of us, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and I practically grew up together. I didn't join them in the chunnin exams because Kakashi-sensei thought I wasn't strong enough, or the fact that each team could only have three, and no one else wanted the 'lousy, weak Tsuki' on their team. In reality, he had concentrating all his attention the Uchiha, only to be severely disappointed after he left to search for Orochimaru.

To be honest, even I was quite shocked at the revelation of that. Never thought that the Uchiha would turn his back on his home.

Furthermore, with Naruto back from his training with the legendary Sannin, Jiraya, Sakura having trained with the new Hokage, Tsunade, and the rest of the jounin busy with their own students, that left me with no sensei. Yet, I still exceeded my team, going chunnin, then jounin, and finally, promoted to ANBU status at the mere age of 16.

I am Okami Tsuki, literally meaning Wolf Moon. It was a strange name, but I was the last of the descendants of the Okami clan, my parents having Died in Action when I was a young girl, and the rest of the clan, massacred. I was a very insignificant person, other than my rank (which a former Uchiha easily bested). I couldn't perform a single ninjutsu or genjutsu for my life, and relied solely on taijutsu, similar to that of Rock Lee. The only feature that ever allowed me the privilege of standing out was my beloved twin swords, Horus and Anubis, a gift from my parents on my eighth birthday.

My clan used to be one of the richest in all the lands before they were massacred, and a mere gift didn't so much put a dent in their vast resources. Horus was made from the finest silver, molded to have its famed jagged edges, infamous for being able to hook onto the flesh of enemies, and ripping it out. The large ruby studded in the centre glinted magnificently in the dancing sunlight, the lust for blood obviously, living up to its name of the God of War. However, a dark contrast to its brother, Anubis was a dull blade, molded from a single piece of obsidian rock, and completely black from blade to hilt, the sharp edge of the blade smooth. It didn't have any precious jewels, only a simple bandage wrapped around its hilt to tell the hilt from the blade, yet it hummed with power and energy, just like its twin. Both swords had its name carved into the blade itself, in an ancient language no one alive could understand. They hung prominently on my back, their beautiful leather sheaths slung perfectly over my shoulders.

The sky seemed to cloud over so slightly, as the sunlight begun to dim behind the heavy clouds as I made my merry way towards the Hokage Tower to receive my first ANBU mission, having just recently been promoted. I had already received my mask and my tattoo, which was prominently displayed on my right shoulder. I hadn't received my uniform though, that would come last. I could have sworn time slowed significantly just to spite me. My hands were completely filled with sweat, and my heart thumped quickly yet silently behind the protection of my ribcage. It was finally time to proof myself worthy of being ANBU. No one would laugh at me any longer. No more 'weak' Tsuki, 'ignorant' Tsuki.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the Hokage's office, only to find the entire Konoha 11 inside. Lo and behold though, the usual mother-hen jounins weren't there. Tsunade was sitting behind her large oak desk, staring straight at me, her eyebrows furrowed. "Tsuki, come in and close the door behind you."

I raised my eyebrow at this, but did as she told me. Wasn't ANBu mission supposed to secret? Why was the rest of them here? I waited patiently for the explanation, keeping a trained eye on the rest of my friends, just in case it was a test.

However, there wasn't any surprise attack. Tsunade simply sighed. "How am I suppose to say this? The council and I have decided to strip you of your ninja status and demote you to a citizen for your own safety. You haven't shown us that you are capable of performing ninjutsu or genjutsu, and have only used taijutsu so far. We have decided that you aren't strong enough to be a ninja, let alone an ANBU."

My face immediately morphed into that of a professional poker player. I didn't want to let out any emotion, just as I had been trained to, but deep inside, the cracks were already beginning to form on my fragile heart, as I tried desperately to comfort myself. _Maybe it's just a test…_

"Hokage-sama, may I question Rock Lee's capability of being a ninja then? He clearly is only able to use taijutsu, as can I."

Tsunade was clearly prepared for the question, and answered it without missing a heartbeat. "Rock Lee is currently on a much higher level than you are. You are to surrender your mask and any weapon you possess by the end of this week."

I kept on my emotionless mask, keeping the cracks out of my voice. determined to fight for _my _rights. "So, you are trying to tell me that you going to strip me of something I have worked so hard for, _for my own safety_? Even though it had always my dream to be a ninja?"

Naruto started whining, getting more and more impatient by the minute with my 'insolence'. "Tsuki, can't you just listen to us for once? We're just worried that you're get inj…"

Anubis plunged through the oak table like a knife cutting butter, the dark aura the sword was emitting silencing the blond. "Weak, eh? You dare call me weak, in my face. I'm not the one that needed a sensei to train me, to guide me. Kakashi focused on Sasuke, Naruto had Jiraya, and Sakura had Tsunade. I had no one. Yet, I still made it. Faster and further than any of you had ever been. Weak? I don't think so. So, if you have nothing more to say, I'll be taking my leave." My voice was cold and hard, unlike the normal friendly and cheerful voice I possessed.

With that, I pulled out Anubis from the table and sheathed it, opened a window and jumped, under the tense silence and the stunned looks I was receiving from my 'friends'. I weaved my way around the village rooftops, unseen by the common people and reappeared inside my room, the tears overflowing from my solid gold eyes as I started to pack whatever little things I had. I was leaving. Like Sasuke.

I had no place among the weaklings of Konoha. They didn't appreciate my talents and me. I was among the best at taijutsu, even better than that green suck-up. I may not be able to use ninjutsu or genjutsu, but that doesn't mean I couldn't fight. That doesn't mean that I was weak. Rock Lee doesn't use ninjutsu, yet they still accept him. But not me.

I picked up the photo of our team. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and me. I never thought I could have friends. I never thought someone would accept me. But looking back, I knew they probably never liked me, never thought of me as their friend. Just another outcast they were forced to accept.

In a fit of sudden rage, I hurled the picture across the room, the glass shattering into a million pieces as it hit the hard surface of the wall. Outside, dark storm clouds loomed overhead, threatening to unload its rage upon Konoha. I sealed the last of my belongings before pulling out Anubis (Horus would hurt like hell). Slicing my finger with the sharp blade, I let the blood sip out before placing it on the wall facing the door.

Leaving the message to dry, I replaced Anubis on my back and sealed all my meager things into a scroll before tucking that scroll into my pocket. I slid open my window, and jumped. It was already midnight, and the rain was threatening to pour anytime. I wanted to be out of this dreadful village before I enjoyed the rain.

The rain now poured down on me, washing away my tears, my sorrow, my regret. There was no turning back. If it meant being a criminal to live my ambition, I was going to do it. I was going to start a new life, as a missing ninja. I was going to show them that I could make it. Say goodbye to my old life, and hello to the new route in front of me.

I took off in the pattering rain, never once looking back at the place I once called home.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki adjusted her swords on her back again. She was dead tired, having travelled through the night to increase the distance between the Leaf Village and her as much as possible before they find her blood message. She didn't want to get caught. Not when the journey had just started.

As the moon finally sailed into its position as the rightful ruler of the night sky, she reached a village a good distance from the Leaf. It would take them at least a day to get here, if they decided to send her 'friends', a few hours if they sent ANBU. Nevertheless, a bit of sleep was better than none. She trudged wearily into the village, not even noticing that for a village, it was unusually empty and deserted. Ignoring the weird instinct she as getting, she immediately made her way to the nearest inn, ready to collapse onto the bed. Her forehead protector now clearly sprouted a slash through the middle, something she had forgotten to do when she first left the village. But before she could even step into the inn, something hit her on the back of her head, and the earth rushed up at her, drawing her into the deep, black abyss.

Two black-cloaked figure picked up the limp body, both camouflaged into the deadly night, preparing to bring her back to the Akatsuki hideout, ignoring the bloody mess they had made in the now-silent village. One was a hunchback, with a metal tail protruding from the rear, while the other one was a blonde with a fringe covering his left eye, who was carrying her unmoving body. The two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke without a word between them, leaving the destruction behind for the poor genin to find the very next day.

**Time skip**

When Tsuki woke to, she couldn't understand the flurry of actions going on around her. She didn't understand why her muscles were aching, nor why her body felt like it was suspended in mid air. Finally, when she regained all her consciousness, she understood what was going on. All four limbs of hers were chained against a wall, and she overlooked a room. Her shirt had been cut from right under her breasts, revealing her flat stomach together with a chakra seal. Just then, an orange-masked man walked into the room, not that she knew.

Madara smiled from behind his mask. So this was the lady they captured. She was supposedly an ANBU from Konoha, but she seemed new, judging from the way his members caught her, so she probably didn't have any information he desired. But her, on the other hand…

From behind his mask, he allowed his eyes to roam her body. She was beautiful. She had curves in the right places, porcelain-like skin, a creamy complexion, an angelic face, slightly larger than average breasts, and long, silky legs. He chuckled out loud, causing Tsuki to flinch. "Who's there?"

She desperately tried to pump some of her chakra to her eyes to make out who was there, but they had sealed all of her chakra. To her, the world was a black abyss, and since she had started pumping chakra to her eyes to 'see', her other sense dulled, thus resulting in her being as helpless as a newborn baby, not to mention the chains that kept her in place. Madara walked up to her. Tsuki could feel the murderous aura, and could make out the footsteps of a man, but couldn't tell whom it was. She hadn't felt this type of strong, dark chakra before, so she was utterly confused. Madara placed his hand on her stomach as Tsuki tensed up. "No need to be so afraid, girl. If you cooperate, this wouldn't be pain. You're in the Akatsuki hideout, so even if you scream, no one will come to your rescue."

She finally managed to whisper. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

Madara smiled behind his mask. "I am the leader of the Akatsuki."

Tsuki racked her brains. She only knew of the current Akatsuki leader, but she was certain that the orange-haired man did not possess such dark chakra. Nevertheless, it was worth a guess. "Pein?"

Madara shook his head. She was so naïve, considering her status as ANBU, judging from her tattoo. He leaned in close to her ear and cooed. "Uchiha Madara."

Her eyes widened. "N-not possible! He died 50 years ago. It's not possible! You're lying!"

Madara sighed before taking off his mask, allowing his long, black, spiky hair to fall. He activated his Sharingan. "Look carefully girl."

Tsuki kept her eyes down, unwillingly to show her eyes to supposed Madara. Even he was the real deal, there was no telling what he would do to her.

Madara was not a patient man, and seeing that she decided to be disobedient, he roughly grabbed her chin, and forced her gaze up. She had lovely golden eyes, but the centre of the eyes was blank. She was blind. Madara sighed yet again. She was heavenly, yet deformed by blindness. He allowed her chin to drop, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "Why didn't you tell me earlier you were blind?"

"I-I…"

Madara started rubbing her exposed stomach. "Hmmm?"

Tsuki started twitching uncomfortably under his contact. "What are you doing?"

Madara silenced her with a gentle kiss. "Shh…"

He pressed his armored body against her delicate one and kissed her deeply. Tsuki knew there was no way out, and resistance was futile, so she gave in completely to him. Madara felt her respond and bit her lower lip, before allowing himself into her mouth. He explored the wet cavern, prodding with his tongue, while Tsuki's tongue hid at one corner of her mouth. She didn't want to fight with him.

While he was busy dominating her mouth, his left hand sneaked into her bra, and started kneading her left breast. Tsuki have a small mew. Madara pulled away, smirking. She enjoyed it. Her mew was like music to his ears. He moved his mouth lower, sucking on her sensitive spot on her neck. She mewed again, as if encouraging Madara to continue. He found the pulse on her neck, and gnawed on it gently, and after he felt it break, he used his tongue to soothe the pain.

His right hand, while his left hand was busy, had moved into her shorts. He gently stroked her clothed sensitive folds, and she arched her back as much as she could, letting out a louder mew. "My, my, aren't you a sensitive person." Madara teased.

His left hand removed itself from her breast, only to brutally tear her shirt from her body. He proceeded to rip off her bra, and took her right nipple into his mouth, and his left hand went back to kneading her other breast. Tsuki didn't even have time to blush from being half-naked in fron of a stranger. He started to suck on her nipple, using his tongue to tease it, and finally gnawed it gently, and then harder. Her mews became louder and louder. He released her right nipple, and gave the same treatment to the other one, her right breast now given the kneading treatment.

As soon as he was done with both her breasts, he continue kissing his way down her stomach, only to be blocked by her shorts. Not anymore. Using the famous brute strength he was famous for, he ripped off both her shorts and underwear at the same time, helping himself to the full view of Tsuki's body. Underneath his armor, he felt himself go hard at the sight of her naked.

Luckily for him, she was chained in a manner that her legs were already spread; so there was no need to rearrange the chains. Tsuki was panting heavily. What was this stirring, warm feeling in her lower abdomen?

Tsuki mewed louder when he moved his mouth down to lick her entrance. She didn't know what he was doing. Finally, he slid a long, slender finger into her, and started pumping it in and out of her. Tsuki groaned. He soon added another, and another. He couldn't wait any longer. He took off his cloak and armor, tossing it to one side of the room. He ripped off whatever remaining clothes he had, and took his fingers out of her entrance; licking off whatever juices that came out with his fingers. He placed his hands on her hips, and felt her shiver underneath his touch. His member was already rock-hard.

He positioned himself at her womanhood, before slowly pushing himself into her. Her silky walls expanded to their very limit to accommodate him, and Tsuki cried out at the pain she had never experienced before. Finally, Madara felt her barrier. This is it. He tightened his grip on her hip and paused for a while. With one hard slam, he broke her barrier, pushing his entire length into her. Tsuki screamed in pain, but was silenced by a kiss from Madara. Her tears were licked away by him, as he waited for her to adjust to the pain. The blood leaked out of her pussy, dripping down slowly and staining the hard, cold floor. Tsuki moved her hips about, before tiredly nodding. Madara didn't hesistate after that, and started thrusting in and out of her, beginning at a slow pace before going faster and faster. For Tsuki, it was pain at first, but she soon adjusted to it, now feeling wave after wave of pleasure.

Madara was soon going at a demonic pace. She was moaning, while he was grunting with pleasure. Tsuki felt her abdomen growing warmer and warmer, until she couldn't take it. "Madara!"

"MADARA!"

He cummed into her at the same time that she released. But he wasn't done. He ripped off her chains and tossed her onto his bed, before pounding into her again. And again. And again. By the fourth time, he was exhausted, and he dropped onto her side. By this time, Tsuki's eyes were already closing with exhaustion, and hoping that he was done, started drifting off to sleep. What kind of monster was he to have such energy for so many releases?

Madara smiled and gave her a gentle kiss, before pulling her nearer to his muscular chest before falling into a wonderful slumber, one hand around her waist and another on her breast.

He hadn't felt this much pleasure from one woman before. Never.

He had decided. She no long belonged to Konoha. She now belonged to him. His.


End file.
